Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/02
28. Februar 2015 *Heart-warming video shows three-legged elephant being fitted with artificial limb after stepping on landmine - 28.02.2015. *Police stops elephant intrusion in Yunnan - 28.02.2015. 27. Februar 2015 *In der Dickhäuter-Klinik: Elefantendame Mosha bekommt Bein-Prothese - 27.02.2015. *Die Pille für den Elefanten - 27.02.2015. *Trial Date Set for UniverSoul Circus Alleged Elephant Abuse - 27.02.2015. *Seattle sending its 2 elephants to Oklahoma City Zoo - 27.02.2015. *Mosha the three-legged elephant gets a new prosthetic leg after stepping on a landmine - 27.02.2015. *Why We Refuse to Let the Elephant Families in Amboseli Die - 27.02.2015. *Prince William will take plight of Africa's elephants 'behind enemy lines' in China - 27.02.2015. 26. Februar 2015 *Zwei Elefanten für Mugabes Geburtstagsparty - 26.02.2015. *Elefanten bald nur noch im Zoo? - 26-02-2015. *Neuer Elefantenpark im Knies Kinderzoo - 26.02.2015. *Lahki the Blind, Abused Street Elephant Finally Retires at New Sanctuary Home! - 26.02.2015. *Gabon: Where the fate of the forest elephant will be decided - 26.02.2015. *Orphaned Elephant Reunites With Caretakers After 26 Years - 26.02.2015. *This Incredible Organization is Using Oranges to Save Asian Elephants - 26.02.2015. *Elephant found dead in Munnar - 26.02.2015. *Kottur sanctuary turning into a nightmare for elephants - 26.02.2015. *Wild elephant rescued from well at Thekkuthode - 26.02.2015. *Elephant tramples elderly man to death in Jhagram - 26.02.2015. 25. Februar 2015 *Cheer up Nelly! Visitors film elephant at zoo throwing stick in frustration after numerous failed attempts to snap it in half - 25.02.2015. 24. Februar 2015 *Rüssel-Sensation im Berg-Zoo von Halle: Zwei Elefanten von Potenz-Protz schwanger - 24.02.2015. *Bomb-sniffing elephants trained in South Africa - 24.02.2015. 23. Februar 2015 *Aufbau der Zuchtgruppe stockt: Zoo Osnabrück muss weiter auf Elefantenkühe warten - 23.02.2015. *Help Free Lucy, the Solitary Elephant Suffering at the Edmonton Valley Zoo - 23.02.2015. 21. Februar 2015 *Mugabes Geburtstag in Simbabwe: Diktator lässt Elefanten abschlachten - 21.02.2015. *Geburtstagsfeier mit 20.000 Gästen: Bei Mugabes gibt's lecker Elefant - 21.02.2015. *Elephant throws mahout into a pond - 21.02.0215. *As Sabah's elephant population grows, conflict with humans on the rise - 21.02.2015. *In Valparai, SMS alerts on wild elephants helps reduce deaths - 21.02.2015. *The fate of the presidential elephants of Zimbabwe - 21.02.2015. 20. Februar 2015 *Indonesien: Mit Elefanten gegen den Urwald-Kahlschlag - Video. - 20.02.2015. *Asha, the Abused Street Elephant, Makes Her Way to Her New Sanctuary Home! - 20.02.2015. *Can Inspiring Stories Save the Elephant? This Amazing Documentary Aims to Find Out - 20.02.2015. *Woman injured in elephant attack - 20.02.2015. *Who cares about elephants? - 20.02.2015. *Circus handler accused of sticking bullhook in elephant's mouth - 20.02.2015. 19. Februar 2015 *Gegen Wildtierhandel: Asien bringt den Tierschutz voran - 19.02.2015. *WATCH: Two Minutes of Adorable Baby Elephant Bath Time - 19.02.2015. *Woolly Mammoths Invade Hong Kong - 19.02.2015. *Elephant menace worries ryots - 19.02.2015. 18. Februar 2015 *Kalahari-Elefant ist wieder unterwegs - 18.02.2015. *The Number of Elephants in Parts of Zimbabwe Is Plunging - 18.02.2015. *Robert Mugabe's Birthday Menu Will Reportedly Include Elephant - 18.02.2015. *Auckland Zoo under fire for treatment of elephant - 18.02.2015. 17. Februar 2015 *Karnataka forest officials capture third wild elephant from Sindhudurg - 17.02.2015. 16. Februar 2015 *Drei Elefanten aus Berlin für Karlsruher Zoo - 16.02.2015. 15. Februar 2015 *Tamed tuskers help catch 2 wild elephants - 15.02.2015. *Elephant Conservation Project Launched - 15.02.2015. *Baby elephant dies after being rescued from a pond - 15.02.2015. 14. Februar 2015 *Will Mobilization of Military Forces Stop Elephant Poaching in Cameroon? - 14.02.2015. *Death Of Former Detroit Zoo Elephant Renews Debate On Keeping Majestic Animals In Captivity - 14.02.2015. *Muthoot partners with WWF for elephant project - 14.02.2015. 13. Februar 2015 *Asian Elephant Transfer Surrounded by Controversy - 13.02.2015. *Elephants Were Once Used As Executioners - 13.02.2015. *Man trampled to death by wild elephant - 13.02.2015. *Can elephant tourism be ethical? - 13.02.2015. *Baby elephant already a catch on first Valentine's Day at West Midlands Safari Park - 13.02.2015. *Man trampled to death by wild elephant - 13.02.2015. *Row over elephant on menu at Mugabe’s 91st birthday party - 13.02.2015. 12. Februar 2015 *Elefanten und Nashörner: Jared Leto will sinnloses Gemetzel beenden - 12.02.2015. *Wanda, the last elephant from the Detroit Zoo, dies at 57 - 12.02.2015. *ESSAY: Human Females Could (Should?) Be More Like Elephant Females - 12.02.2015. *Solar Fences, Water Bodies to Stop Elephant Intrusion - 12.02.2015. *Elephant found dead in West Midnapore - 12.02.2015. 11. Februar 2015 *Mali: Wilderer auf Motorrädern richten Elefanten-Massaker an - 11.02.2015. *Elephant deaths in Mali blamed on poaching by extremist groups - 11.02.2015. *Suzy the Rescued Circus Elephant Arrives at Her New Sanctuary Home! (PHOTOS) - 11.02.2015. *Police investigating elephant poachers in Riau - 11.02.2015. *Elephant patrols seek to protect Indonesia's rainforests - 11.02.2015. *Elephant Patrol, the Rainforest Guardian - 11.02.2015. *Elephant found dead - 11.02.2015. *Saving Africa's Elephants—in the United States - 11.02.2015. 10. Februar 2015 *Elephant Poacher Killed in Kenya - 10.02.2015. *Exposing How Elephants Have Their Spirits Systematically Crushed in Captivity - 10.02.2015. *Creation of elephant corridors in limbo - 10.02.2015. *Mugabe Government gives green light on elephant selling - 10.02.2015. *Wash. woman saving Asian elephants with oranges - 10.02.2015. *Hunters now need permits to import lion and elephant trophies into EU but 'more has to be done' - 10.02.2015. 9. Februar 2015 *The Great Elephant Census Aims to Count Every Elephant in Africa - 09.02.2015. *Elephant, 85, dies in Trivandrum zoo - 09.02.2015. *Animal rights groups raising tourists' awareness of mistreatment of elephants in Thailand - 09.02.2015. 7. Februar 2015 *A crocodile snaps its jaws around the trunk of an elephant, as it takes a drink - 07.02.2015. 6. Februar 2015 *Futterprotest: Karlsruher Elefanten zeigen ihr Hinterteil - 06.02.2015. *Zoo Augsburg: Acht Millionen Euro für die Elefanten - 06.02.2015. *Das kleine Mädchen und der große Elefant - 06.02.2015. *Behalve vier olifanten ook penseelzwijnen en zebramangoesten naar Beekse bergen - 06.02.2015. *Zimbabwe Planning to Boost Its Sales of Baby Elephants, Sources Say - 06.02.2015. *Witnessing Heroic Effort By Rapid Response Team to Save Bull Elephant from Gruesome Death at the Hands of Poachers - 06.02.2015. *Suzy the Former Circus Elephant is Finally Rescued From Captivity! - 06.02.2015. *Elephant Goes on Rampage in West Bengal's Jalpaiguri District, 3 Killed - 06.02.2015. *Israeli Security Expertise Helping to Stop Elephant Slaughter - 06.02.2015. *Peaceable kingdom: The zoo innovates by using dogs with elephants - 06.02.2015. 5. Februar 2015 *Tierschützer begrüßen Entscheidung: Renz verkauft letzte Elefanten - 05.02.2015. *Thaise olifant gered na 70 jaar mishandeling - 05.02.2015. *Edmonton Valley Zoo turns down winter coat for Lucy the elephant - 05.02.2015. *Elephant calf fatally knocked down - 05.02.2015. *PICS: Does Kruger have an albino elephant? - 05.02.2015. 4. Februar 2015 *Renz verkauft seine Elefanten - 04.02.2015. *The Barbaric Tradition of ‘Breaking the Spirit’ of Elephants for Their Use in the Tourism Industry - 04.02.2015. *Elephant Calf Killed by Speeding Car in Tamil Nadu - 04.02.2015. 3. Februar 2015 *Elefanten steht der Umzug bevor - 03.02.2015. *Zoo Zürich: Über 1,4 Millionen Besucher und ein Elefäntchen - 03.02.2015. *For a jolly jumbo, just add water! Wide-eyed elephant shows off her huge smile as she splashes about at zoo in Indonesia - 03.02.2015. *Elephant handler has his arm amputated after being crushed by raging animal when it charged him at Ukrainian zoo - 03.02.2015. *Terrorist groups fuel rise in violent elephant poaching in central Africa - 03.02.2015. *Elephant herds storm crops in Koundinya hamlets in Chittoor - 03.02.2015. 2. Februar 2015 *Pittsburgh zoo ordered to stop stressing its elephants through use of dogs - 02.02.2015. *Video: Watch rogue bull elephant crush photographer's GoPro on Kenyan safari - 02.02.2015. 1. Februar 2015 *A step towards humane handling of elephants - 01.02.2015. *It’s elephant-hunting season – and the goodies are in charge - 01.02.2015.